Quatre's Tears
by TsukiKou
Summary: Trowa must leave for a mission, and he keeps in touch with Quatre through letters.
1. Default Chapter

It was a cool, fall day

It was a cool, fall day. Red light from the setting sun raced across the ocean and through the widow of the house where Quatre now sat. He watched the sun slowly sink beneath the waves from the window seat and thought of Trowa. The house seemed so empty without him. Quatre thought of him, all alone on his mission. He had had to leave so suddenly, but had promised to return. Quatre glanced down at the neat stack of envelopes at his feet, which appeared to have been opened many times before. All were addressed in the same, slightly sloppy penmanship, all for Quatre. He now looked at newest envelope in his had and turned it over. Sliding his finger under the flap, he managed to open it without tearing it at all. Quatre removed the sheet of folded paper from the envelope and began to read it.

_ _

_My dearest Quatre,_

_Not a minute passes that I do not think about you and how I cannot wait to be with you again. This mission has been hard, but the hardest thing is being so far from you. I await the day when I can return to you and when this new war ends. Your letters are all that have kept me going. I miss you so much, but every day that passes that I don't see you and your smiling face, the more I love you._

_All my love,_

_Trowa_

_ _

The day that Trowa said that he must leave for Antarctica to work as a preventer was the saddest day of Quatre's life.

"Why you?" Quatre asked, tears welling up in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Quatre, please don't cry, I swear, I won't be gone long." Trowa hated to see Quatre cry; it was as if a knife was cutting right through his heart. He wanted to stay more than anything, but he had to go. Trowa lifted his hand and brushed away Quatre's tears. Quatre looked up at Trowa to see a reassuring smile and his happy green eyes, which were masking all of his pain. Quatre smiled too, and leaned forward, placing a small kiss on his lover's lips. Trowa, leaned forward, causing their lips to meet again. 

"Please come back to me, Trowa" Quatre said, embracing Trowa and resting his head on his shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Trowa" Quatre said, leaning his head against the window. The sun had set, and it had begun to rain. Quatre got up from his spot and walked outside. A single tear ran down his cheek, but was hidden by the rain.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Trowa looked up at the stars in the cloudless sky above him

Trowa sat on the roof of his small house that he had chosen to stay in for the mission and looked up at the stars in the cloudless sky above him. Space held a beauty that could only be seen from Earth. A beauty that the colonies couldn't witness. The mission was almost complete. The minor rebellion that had sprung up was coming under control. The sooner this was over, the sooner he could go home, home to Quatre. Trowa reached into the pocket of his heavy coat and pulled out a small, folded picture. He unfolded it and looked at the blue eyes staring up at him, the smile dancing on his lips. Trowa smiled too and closed his eyes. He wanted to hold the image in his mind as long as he could. _Quatre, you mean everything to me. What I wouldn't give to be back at home with you right now. Idiot civilians and their wars. _Trowa refolded the picture and placed it back in his pocket. The thought of his koi brought temporary warmth to him, but the Arctic winds soon brought him back to reality. Trowa checked his watch; it was 2:43 in the morning. He sighed and decided that he should go inside. The next day would be hard. He stood up and went inside through the sky light, which he had come out of. Walking over to hang his parka in the closet, Trowa noticed the mail lying on the floor under the mail slot. He picked up the single envelop and read the address. There was no name on the envelop, obviously because he had wanted his whereabouts to remain unknown. This could only be from one person. He fliped the envelope and ripped it open to reveal a letter, written the same way as all of his other letters.

_My Trowa,_

_I saw the sunset and thought of you. Please return to me soon, I miss you so much it's unbearable. The house feels empty without you here with me. Please hurry home._

_Love always,_

_anata no chiisai hitotsu*_

_ _

There were tearstains on the letter. _Damn it! Why can't we just blow the place up and be done with it?! _Trowa sighed as he walked into his shabby bedroom and flopped down on the bed. Just then, a massive light came through the window and flooded the room. Trowa jumped up and went over to the window to see smoke and flame cover the sky. He ran to grab his coat and headed for the site of the explosion. Obviously the last thing these people wanted was peace. As he neared the site, he saw Sally. She had been sent on this mission as a preventer as well. 

"This is going to take weeks to clear up" she said, looking over to Trowa. 

"Anything we can do to speed this up?" Trowa asked, a look of hope on his face.

"You miss Quatre?"

"More than anything"

"Yea, I know what you mean" Sally looked down at the small gold band on her finger and sighed.

To Be Continued.

_* 'Your little one'_

_A/N: Sorry this one was so short! I'll be back soon with part 3-TK_

_ _


	3. Chapter 3

Quatre carried his latest letter from Trowa with him as he left the house through the back door and onto the white sand of the

Quatre carried his latest letter from Trowa with him as he left the house through the back door and onto the white sand of the beach. There was one line that he couldn't stop thinking about _'Another bombing occurred, it will be at least another month before I can come home' _The letter that he had memorized had been the most recent, arriving at their house over 2 weeks ago.'Damn it, why did he have to be a preventer?' Quatre thought. 'Why couldn't he have a normal job?' _Because he loves the battlefield, that's why. That's where he is most alive _a small voice in the back of Quatre's mind told him. "I know, I just miss him." he said aloud. He sat in the sand, picking up handfuls of the soft, fine substance and letting it fall through his fingers. Waiting for the mail everyday only to find mass mailings and bills was becoming a habit for Quatre. "Trowa, where are you?" he asked the sand, falling from his hand back into the ocean, which had risen to meet his feet. 

"Right behind you." A voice from behind startled Quatre for a moment, but he knew whom it belonged to. Quatre jumped up and turned around to see a pair of dark green eyes.

"Trowa, how? When did you get here?" Quatre asked, running to put his arms around his koi.

"Just a few minutes ago. Things went faster than planned" Trowa told Quatre, while running his fingers through Quatre's soft, platinum blond hair. Trowa decided not to tell Quatre that he'd had a little help from Heavyarms in the matter of convincing the people that they did NOT want to start another war.

Quatre lifted his head so his eyes met Trowa's again. "Trowa, don't leave me again. I missed you _so_ much" Tears of joy flooded Quatre's eyes and made two small streams from his eyes down his cheeks.

"I won't, I promise. I missed you too...more than you know" Trowa smiled, whiped away Quatre's tears and cherished the moment.

_The End_

_Quatre: Awwww....That was sooo sweet!_

_WuFei: Pu-lease! Ick!_

_TsukiKou: Just wait until I write one about YOU and Sally, 'Fei'..._

_WuFei: Did I say ick? I meant to say it was great! hehe...uhem, anyway..._

_TsukiKou: Riiight...well, I hope everyone liked it! Please review my very first Quatre/Trowa fic. Thanks ^_^_


End file.
